Wolfram's Sick Day
by puffles 44
Summary: It was February 13, and Yuri asked Wolfram if they could go on a date the next day. Suddenly, Wolfram became infuriated with him for reasons he didn't know... Why does Wolfram hate Valentine's Day? And would Yuri make him think otherwise? Yuuram. One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I finally finished! I was really busy with projects and they're driving me crazy! Actually, my schedule's pretty hectic for this week and the one following this... Today, we had our mock test for the NAT... Thursday's first day of quarterly exams and Friday would be NAT itself... And the first three school days next week will be spent for the quarterly exams... So, I would like to say that I really, _really, REALLY _am sorry for the very late submission of this Valentine's Day themed story!

I'll stop blabbering now so you could get on reading it! Don't forget to tell me if it's good or not by reviewing, okay?

* * *

Wolfram's Sick Day

Wolfram looked from left to right with his eyes closed. He was trying to sense where his fiancé was without having to open his eyes... It might sound childish, but he was eager to try if what he read in the textbooks were true... It states that a Mazoku with very strong feeling for a person could sense that person even with one's eyes closed. He was just trying... There's no harm in that, is there?

The blonde sensed something...

_"To the right...!"_ Wolfram thought and turned to his right with his eyes still closed.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a pouting double-black in a sneaking position... He chuckled. There was one thing he would want to say right now... And that would be: The textbooks are right!

"I was supposed to surprise you..." Yuri said and stood up straight with his arms folded chest level. "And I thought you wouldn't be able to hear my footsteps..."

"Well, you have to do better than that..." Wolfram said with a sly smile on his face. "You couldn't sneak up on me... I'm trained as a soldier; need I remind you?"

"No, you don't..." Yuri said and sighed.

Wolfram was about tell Yuri that it was alright and that he need not worry about a single thing when Yuri suddenly regained his cheerfulness. A smile was plastered on the other boy's face and soon enough, he was smiling too.

_"Why are Yuri's smiles so contagious?"_ Wolfram thought as he let himself get hugged by his fiancé.

Yuri had been shy and cautious of his actions... He told Wolfram about his feelings for him and asked for a little more time for them to have a relationship that real fiancés' have... At least, they're going somewhere...

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Yuri asked with his hands on his back and leaning close to Wolfram's face.

Wolfram gave it a thought... He didn't bother thinking what the next day would be...unless it was a promised day... Whenever Yuri left to go to Earth to continue his studies, he would always promise Wolfram that he would be back on a specific day... But, this won't be one of those days he would actually think of looking it up on the calendar... And so, he thought he would just add the date Yuri came back to the number of days he stayed in Shin Makoku and subtract it to the number of days there is on the previous month... Wolfram started counting with his fingers and began solving in air until he came up with the day it was that day... I was February 13... So that means it is February 14 the next day... A frown was now visible on his face... He didn't like the sound of that...

Yuri, being as clueless as ever, began to worry... He could see Wolfram's annoyance. Though, he wasn't sure why the blonde was annoyed... He just asked what the next day is... He thought that Wolfram knew about Valentine's Day and thought of all the things that would make the blonde get so annoyed...

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, you know..." Yuri started and withdrew himself from his eager leaning position he was once in. "Do you what Valentine's Day is?"

Wolfram looked away for he couldn't stand looking so clueless about the event and feeling less important... For him, the wimp had the time to know what Valentine's Day is and yet he didn't find time researching about him... It was hurtful and sad at the same time... With arms crossed, chest level, he walked past Yuri and made sure the double-black heard the 'humph' he made audible.

"I don't care what kind of celebration or tradition this Valentines' Day is... All I know is that I hate that day!" Wolfram shouted and continued looking away and walking away from the very distressed double-black.

"Wolfram, I just wanted to ask you on a date! Come back!" Yuri turned and shouted; seeing that what he said didn't work, he ran after the blonde.

Yuri became more distressed when his blonde fiancé ran. He seriously didn't know what was happening...

"You can go on a date with yourself! You are as insensitive as before! And to think you were able to convince me otherwise!" Wolfram shouted which made the double-black stop in his tracks.

Yuri was getting more and more confused... How could asking someone you love on a date be something insensitive? He didn't know how, but it was enough to make him disappointed with himself... He titled his head to a side as he watched the other reduce his speed into a walking one and sighed. He thought that giving Wolfram some space to calm down was the best thing to do at the moment... He walked towards the garden looking as if all the burdens of the world were on his shoulders. He found a bench and sat there moping around with his elbow on his lap and cheek on his hand until someone called him attention...

"What happened, your majesty? I see that you two are trying to avoid each other..." Conrad said with his famous smile stuck on his face.

"Let me guess... Wolfram passed by ranting about how insensitive and wimpy my whole being is, didn't he?" Yuri said as he looked up to meet the brown eyes his godfather had.

Instead of getting a yes, Yuri received a shake of the head. He lifted his head up and sat up straight... This was something he didn't expect Wolfram to do as a reaction... It made him wonder what reaction his godfather received from his fiancé...

"What was the reaction he gave you...?" Yuri asked with curiosity tainting every single word he spoke.

"He didn't tell me anything or show me anything... He just passed by with his shoulders slumped and a frown was present on his face. When I called his name, he gave me a cold shoulder and when I asked what was wrong, he told me that I should ask you..."

Yuri sighed and tilted his head down.

"Well, I was about to ask him to go on a date with me tomorrow because it's Valentine's Day... But, he called me insensitive for doing so... And, that he hates Valentine's Day even without knowing what kind of event it is..." Yuri said and sighed again. "I don't get it, Conrad... Why does Wolfram hate Valentine's Day...? It's a day for lovers to celebrate well...their love for each other... And yet...he said he hated it and that I could date myself if I was really that desperate..."

Conrad's smile became bigger... It seems that his godson didn't know something about Wolfram that almost everyone in the whole knew... For him, it would be best he found out what day it was tomorrow which makes Wolfram very annoyed or irritable...

"Well, your majesty... I think you should research more about my brother... I think you'll find your answer by doing so..." Conrad said and placed a hand on his godson's shoulder to give it a little squeeze.

"Conrad...! How many times more should I tell you to use the name you gave me?" Yuri asked in an annoyed manner.

"I'm sorry, your- Yuri..."

"I hope your advice would work... Wolfram seems to be really pissed..." Yuri said worriedly. "Thanks for the advice, by the way..."

"Oh, it will... Just try it..." Conrad said before leaving the king with a smile on both their faces.

Yuri looked up the clear, blue sky knowing that everything would work out just fine... Once he looked at his surroundings, he found himself along again... He stood up and headed inside to ask Wolfram what's wrong. He could've cooled down by now... He peeked in their room to see if the blonde he's looking was there. Looking from left to right and seeing that no was in there, he sighed and closed door. He leaned his back on the door and thought where else could the blonde be.

_"Maybe he's in his old room..." _

The double-black thought of the other possible places Wolfram could be at the moment... So far, he thought the blonde could be in his old room, in the art room, the courtyard, and the gardens and in a place in the castle where Greta could be... The last one's pretty tricky as well... And so, he started searching from the top of the list... Room after room, he found his efforts to be fruitless... He couldn't find Greta, so it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to find Wolfram... It was his turn to slump his shoulders and sighed almost every time he would cross an intersection... Having to roam the castle for a half hour without having a clue where your fiancé is was truly something that would make one feel hopeless, especially since he knew he had a fault in the reason why the blonde was missing...

"Is something the matter, your majesty?"

Yuri straightened his posture and saw the green haired paramedic in front of him. A smile was plastered on her face which made her look like an innocent young girl with no stern alter egos... Yuri just sighed and scratched the back of his head... He wondered if he should tell her what happened or not...

"Well, you see..." Yuri started. "I kind of asked Wolfram on a date on Valentine's Day which is tomorrow... And well, he said that he hated that day even though he really didn't know what kind of earth occasion it is... And then he said that I could date myself if I was really that persistent..."

Gisela giggled and kept her smile. There was really something that she knew that Yuri didn't...

"I guess, I can't tell you right now..." Gisela pointed her finger at something past Yuri...

Yuri looked behind him and saw Günter approaching them.

"Until we meet again, your majesty..." Gisela bowed and took her leave.

"Wait, Gisela-"

"Oh! Your majesty! I've been looking for you almost everywhere! Now, there's no time to waste! We should proceed with our lessons!" Günter exclaimed and trapped the young kind into one of his bone-breaking embraces and dragged him away.

Unfortunately for Yuri, while his purpled haired adviser was dragging him away, he saw the blonde he had been looking for this entire time stare at him with a blank expression stuck on his face...

* * *

Night fell and still, the couple haven't spoken to each other about the issue between them... It was very late and Yuri was able to tackle three-fourths of the paper work which granted him the permission to get some shuteye. Sleepy eyes trailed from the floor to the bed where his fiancé lay, covered in layers and layers of blankets. The blonde was facing opposite his direction... Sluggishly, he headed to the closet to change into his sleeping attire... Once dressed in the blue pyjamas he wore every single night of his stay in Shin Makoku, he slid under the layers of blankets and found the blonde shivering. It made the double-black worry, but he simply slid his arms around the blonde's waist and held the other close...

"Let go, Yuri... I'm fine..." Wolfram whispered.

"I thought you were asleep already..." Yuri asked in a whispery voice. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened earlier and that if you don't want to go on a date with me, it's alright with me..."

"Fine, fine, I forgive you... Just let go..." Wolfram insisted.

"No... I won't let go..." Yuri whispered. "Good night, Wolf..."

Wolfram just sighed, knowing that his fiancé wouldn't do what he told was told. He let himself in that position for he really was cold...

* * *

"Wolfram, you're burning up!" Yuri exclaimed after checking Wolfram's temperature.

"Wimp, don't tell me...that you...don't know what day it is..." Wolfram said weakly and curled up in a ball.

"There's no time for that! I'll call Gisela, just stay there!"

"Idiot..." Wolfram whispered and coughed.

Yuri didn't hear Wolfram's comment about him and rushed to Gisela's bedroom. He knocked vigorously until the door was opened. Under the door frame stood a fully dressed Gisela with a tray full of medication and a glass of water. Yuri stopped showing his worried face and tilted his head in confusion... Something was really up...

"Gisela... What going on...?" Yuri asked and took the tray from the green haired paramedic's hands. "Is there something that you guys know that I don't...?"

"Your majesty, do you know about the day called a 'sick day'?"

Yuri nodded.

"You see your majesty... We Mazokus have a day called a 'sick day'. Every year, a Mazoku would get sick for one whole day or more, depending on the sickness they have... You could say that is one of the weaknesses of a Mazoku... And well, Wolfram's sick day lands on February 14... It just happened that it's Valentine's Day on Earth..."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Yuri exclaimed, now holding the tray with both hands.

"That's because we thought father told you about this...Well... You didn't ask..." Gisela smiled.

Yuri sighed and looked at the green haired girl again. What she said was true... Günter had been dragging him to give him lessons about that... The only problem was he didn't bother listening to the flaky advisor... He assumed that it was about Shin Makoku's past rulers again... And so, it made him clueless to all that Günter had discussed with him...

"Thanks for the medicine... I'll attend to him now... I bet he's shouting insults and is complaining about how sluggish I am..." Yuri said and ran off.

Seeing that the young king was gone, the green haired paramedic took note that during February 14, she'll entrust Yuri in taking care of Wolfram...

Yuri came in and saw the blonde in a terrible coughing fit and is still curled up in a ball.

"What took so long..., wimp...?" Wolfram asked and coughed again.

Yuri placed the tray down and sat on the part of the bed nearest to where Wolfram was curled up. He pat the other's back until the coughing seized.

"Gisela's room isn't nearby, you know..." Yuri said and removed Wolfram's blanket.

"Just shut up and let someone else take care of me if you're persistent in making sure I really am alright... I don't want you to either get burned or catch the flu... You have more important duties to attend to... I could just stay here get up whenever I need to... I'm not a child anymore; I could take care of myself." Wolfram said and shivered lightly as the gentle wind which came from the window touched his skin. "Well, don't just sit there! Go to-"

The blonde was interrupted by another coughing fit.

"No, I'll stay here until you're better, okay? I couldn't give anyone the duty to care for you... That's my job!" Yuri said cheerfully.

With one last cough, Wolfram looked at Yuri curiously. The next thing he knew was that he was asked to sit up and that he was being hugged by the double-black.

"What are doing...?" Wolfram asked and coughed a couple of times.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that it was your sick day today... I really wondered why you hated Valentine's Day so much... I'm sorry, Wolfram!" Yuri said and released the very weak blonde.

"You didn't have to shout... I can hear you perfectly even without shouting..." Wolfram said and checked if it wasn't harmed. "And... Don't worry about it... I shouldn't have expected that much from you..."

"I'm sorry, Wolf..." Yuri said and pecked Wolfram's cheek.

Once Yuri withdrew himself, he didn't know if Wolfram became even redder because of his fever, of what he did or of both. He just smiled and looked at the fidgety eyes of his fiancé and chuckled. He just decided both possibilities affected the blonde. He checked the other's temperature by placing his hand on his forehead and the other on the blonde's forehead, placing it under the blonde's blonde bangs.

"It seems your fever went down a bit..." Yuri said and withdrew his hands. "But, I'm still not going to leave you; got that?"

"Okay..." Wolfram replied meekly and let the soft pillows catch his head. "I'm not hungry... You could eat breakfast without bothering giving me any, okay?"

In Yuri's opinion, it wasn't okay... He knew that Wolfram has to eat... It just isn't healthy having to eat nothing. He made a decision that he's not going to do what the other told him... That way he would be less of a wimp and at the same time get Wolfram do what he wants him to do... Without letting Wolfram getting hints of his plan, he nodded and slowly left Wolfram in the room. Closing the door behind him, Yuri jumped upon hearing his status being called.

"Your majesty!~" The purple haired adviser called out as he ran towards the young monarch ready to trap the double-black into a bone crushing embrace when the king's godfather blocked the purple-haired advisor's way.

"Go on, your majesty... You can take your breakfast, and I'll make sure Günter wouldn't take any more of your time." Conrad said as he made sure the man he was blocking was still being blocked.

"Conrart, what are you implying? By that, did you mean that I am a nuisance to his majesty?" Gunter asked dramatically.

Yuri took this opportunity to slowly slip away and start sprinting when he reached an intersection. He wasn't going to the dining room... He was going to the kitchen to get a breakfast plate for himself and maybe get some soup for the sick blonde... He slowed his pace when he was getting nearer to the kitchen. Seeing that the door was closed, he knocked and knocked... But, it seems that no one was there, so he peeked inside to see if someone was really in there. His eyes scanned from left to right and right to left and saw no one. Luckily for him, there was something simmering in a pot. He uncovered the pot and saw white sauce... There was a ladle in the pot and he thought he could give it a gentle stir. He saw small brown things swim through the fine white sauce. Out of curiosity, he brought the ladle up and slid his finger across the sauce to taste it. He hummed in delight. It was cream of mushroom soup... It seems that having some for him wouldn't be that bad... He sneaked two bowls and both bowls with the creamy goodness of the soup. He found bread being heated in the oven and took out to make the same piece into croutons. After slicing the piece of bread into small cubes, he distributed the croutons into the bowls. He found a tray lying on the table and placed the two bowls on them. He took two sporks from the Spork drawer and placed them on the tray as well. He placed a clean cloth on the side, just in case Wolfram would need it... He wasted no time in going back in their room.

"Wolfram, you're going to eat this soup." Yuri stated as he opened the door with one hand balancing the tray and the other twisting the door knob.

"ACHOO! ~"

Yuri placed the tray on the night table and gave Wolfram the cloth from the tray. Good thing he followed his instincts and placed one on the tray. He waited for the blonde boy to sit up straight before taking one bowl and a Spork.

"You do realize that I may resist on eating something, sneeze on the food or even throw up after eating it, right?" Wolfram said after wiping his nose.

"Don't reason with me... Just try... Would you do it for me?" Yuri said and scooped a sporkful of the cream of mushroom soup.

The double-black blew on it and insisted the blonde to open his mouth. He slowly brought the spork closer to the blonde's mouth.

Wolfram couldn't resist the temptation to let Yuri have his way. Slowly feeling his will to resist melt, he opened this mouth and let Yuri spoon-feed/spork-feed him. He would tell the other to stop whenever he felt like sneezing or whenever he needed to cough. Now that he thought about it, it seems that Yuri was serious when he said that he was going to take care of him... He felt Yuri's sweetness and gave him a soft smile. He thought that he should just treat Yuri throughout the day... Especially since no one took care of him this way other than his mother and brothers... Another thought came to mind... Yuri came back earlier than he thought... Maybe even earlier than the other should have... He placed his hand as a sign to stop.

"Yuri... Did you eat yet?" Wolfram asked slowly.

All the blonde got was a big smile and a shake of the head. The double-black didn't give him a response, but did offer another spoonful/sporkful of soup with a crouton on top. The blonde sighed and decided to finish his meal fast so that Yuri could eat...

"Now that you've finished your meal, tell me, do you feel queasy or anything wrong within you?" Yuri asked as he placed the empty bowl back on the tray.

Wolfram shook his head and got the full bowl of soup. He grabbed the unused spork and quickly scooped some soup.

Yuri raised an eyebrow and sat beside his fiancé.

"You don't have to do that..." Yuri said and got the spork from his concerned fiancé's hand and the bowl as well. "I can eat on my own... But, I really appreciate the thought..."

Yuri placed the sporkful of soup in his mouth and swallowed it. Afterwards, he kissed the blonde's forehead which made the blonde slightly protest. He ate his meal quickly and placed the empty bowl on the tray he had brought in just a few minutes ago. He eyed the medicine tray and saw a small piece of paper. He took it and read it.

"Yuri..." Wolfram called and coughed. "What does it say?"

"Oh, it's nothing... It just says what medicine you should drink and when I should give it... Don't worry; Gisela promised the medicine you'll be taking aren't that bitter or foul tasting..." Yuri said as he folded the piece of paper carelessly and tucked it in his chest pocket.

"Do I really have to take the medicine?" Wolfram asked as he let his body slide down until his head met the pillows again.

"I'm afraid so..." Yuri said and removed his fiancé's blanket. "So, try to sit upright so I could give you the medication... And if you're going to complain to me the head ache you're having, then I'll have to tell you that I have medicine for that as well..."

Wolfram groaned before slowly sitting up. Yuri shouldn't have mentioned the headache... He had officially caught one... He lied back on the headboard as support.

Yuri couldn't feel even sorrier for his fiancé... It saddened him to know that taking care of him would be the only thing he could do... He took a couple of pills and gave it to Wolfram.

Wolfram took them and swallowed them in just one go. He accepted the glass of water Yuri offered him. He couldn't argue with what Yuri said... It wasn't bitter... Well, that's because they were in tablet form... He didn't finish the water when he caught a glimpse of Yuri preparing a dose of liquid medicine. He held the glass of water and gulped. He had never seen that kind of medicine before... Maybe Gisela read his mind said those things so that he wouldn't make such a fuss about taking medicine. He bit his lower lip harder as Yuri brought the medicine closer. He inched closer to the head board in attempt to get away from the dreadful looking, gooey medicine Yuri was bringing closer and closer to him...

Yuri seemed to get the picture... He brought the small cup of medicine towards Wolfram and Wolfram looked away while biting his lower lip. A sigh escaped from his lips stopped making Wolfram drink the medicine he has in hand. He saw Wolfram slowly relaxing himself and inch a little farther from the head board. He thought that he could try a different approach...

"Wolf, look at me." Yuri said firmly.

Wolfram did what he was told and stared at Yuri with sleepy eyes. His headache was making him have an urge to sleep...

Yuri made sure Wolfram was looking at him when he drank the blonde's medicine...

Wolfram's eyes widened and he had a sudden urge to grab Yuri's collar and shake the daylights out of the young monarch. He slowly crawled towards Yuri and hit him as hard as he could on the head.

"I might not want to drink that thing, but it doesn't mean you have!" Wolfram shouted and grabbed Yuri's collar with a fist raised in the air in attempt of making himself threatening. "What kind of medicine did you take? You can kill yourself for having an overdose, you know!"

Yuri let out a hearty laugh and gently removed Wolfram's hand and lowered the other's fist with his other hand. He placed his fiancé's two hands together and kissed them. After doing so, he looked up to meet worried and at the same time annoyed green eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me or the medicine tasting bitter..." Yuri said and let go of the other's hands.

"Why wouldn't I care? You-" Wolfram tried to rant loudly about how he felt with the reckless thing that his fiancé did, but his headache got best of him which made him slowly crawl back to the space he occupied last night and lied down.

"Wolf, it's a liquefied vitamin..." Yuri but in the same time Wolfram chose to lie down again...

The moment Wolfram laid his head on the pillows; he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He felt something/someone place a hand on his forehead. It felt nice... It was something cold... He opened his eyes and widened them when he saw Yuri's face so close to his... The first thing that came into his mind was if it was close enough to steal a kiss from Yuri... It might sound unfair, but could you blame him?

"You're burning up again... Maybe I should dress you up in another night gown and get some icy water with a wash cloth... That could bring your fever down..." Yuri mumbled and withdrew himself. "What do you think?"

_"He's going to do what? He wants to undress me and do something naughty, doesn't he?" _Wolfram thought as he eyed the double-black monarch who was patiently waiting for his opinion. _"Don't panic, Wolfram... What you're suspecting is something Yuri wouldn't have the guts to do... You're just jumping too quickly into conclusions..." _

"So, what'd you think of my idea?" Yuri inquired again.

"Sure... Go on with you plan..." Wolfram said a little bit too weakly for his taste.

"I didn't know the flu made you this weak..." Yuri mumbled before giving Wolfram a peck on the cheek and before he swept blonde bangs away from his fiancé's pale cheeks. "So, I'll make sure that I'll take really good care of you..."

"Shut up... Stop making me feel that I'm a wimp like you..." Wolfram complained and turned to the side where Yuri was sitting.

"First of all, I'm not a wimp... Second, being sick doesn't make you less of a man to me... And third, could you tell me a better way to feel that I really do care for you...?" Yuri said and stood to get one of Wolfram's pile of nightgowns.

"I guess you have a point... But no matter how many times you try to deny it... You're still my wimp..." Wolfram said as he watched the other boy go through his stuff.

"Is this alright with you?" Yuri asked as he showed Wolfram a very familiar night gown to the blonde; he knew he had seen the nightgown's he's holding before...

Wolfram chuckled with delight. He remembered Yuri's expression when he was seen wearing that same night gown the first time the slept in the same bed in the castle... That memory was a treasure him... He put on a smile as Yuri gave him a confused look.

"Don't you remember the day I wore that a few years ago?" Wolfram asked with his eyes staring at the double-black.

"I knew this was familiar!" Yuri exclaimed happily as he raised the frilly, pink night gown up in the air.

Wolfram raised an amused eye brow... This was one of the times he wanted to test the other's memory... He knew that Yuri was forgetful-_very_ forgetful... But, he was pretty sure that Yuri wouldn't let the memory of the night gown pass...

"How could you be so sure? That could be one of the ordinary night gowns I have in the closet..." Wolfram said which made the double-black think twice about trusting his memory. "Both you and I know that you're forgetful and that you could get things mixed up... How will you defend your statement?"

Yuri looked at the night gown again and walked towards the bed. He sat beside Wolfram with his eyes staring at clearly amused green eyes. He placed the night gown on his lap and helped Wolfram sit up.

"What's your answer?" Wolfram asked and unclothed himself carefully.

"This..." Yuri raised the night gown in the air once more. "This is the night gown you wore when you hid under a blanket and surprised me when I discovered a blonde boy wearing a frilly, pink nightgown under the sheets."

"I guess you're not that forgetful then..." Wolfram commented as he stretched his arms up in the air, waiting for Yuri to put the night gown on him.

"That's nice of you to say... I appreciate the comment." Yuri replied and put on the blanket over Wolfram's body as the blonde lied down again.

Wolfram closed his eyes and savoured the momentary coolness his new attire gave him. He heard the bed made a small sound when his fiancé rose. He didn't bother opening his eyes when he heard Yuri's assurances.

"I'll just take the food tray and your night gown downstairs. I'll come back with a small basin with some cold water... I assure you; I won't take too long... So, just close your eyes and rest..." Wolfram heard his fiancé say and heard the door open.

Yuri didn't leave without stealing one last glance. He thought that the other looked cute. He admitted it and he'll keep on admitting it to him... His fiancé is cute and that he loves the brat. Not only does he admit it to himself, he's also proud of it! Leaving his very little pride and foreign thoughts aside, he went straight to the kitchen to place the tray of dirty bowls and utensils near the sink and the night gown into the laundry basket. The maids were just staring at him and found themselves frozen to the position they were when the king came in. Their instinct to take care of the things the king was doing at the moment came over them, but they weren't allowed to do so. The king actually _ordered_ to _ignore him... _They couldn't say no to an order, especially since they were asked very nicely to go on with their work...

"See, you didn't have to help out..." Yuri said as he placed a wash towel in the basin half filled with cold water. "I better get going or Wolfram will kill me when he feels better..."

Sangria opened the door to make it easier for the king to go out. With two hands holding the basin, Yuri smiled at all of them. As soon as they saw the smile, they bowed and kept bowing until the king left...

Yuri was on his way back to the bedroom when he spotted Greta running towards him. He stopped, knelt down and placed the basin of water beside him to catch Great when she threw herself to him. The brunette looked into her father's big, black eyes with concern flashing in her brown ones. She wasn't able to see either of her fathers since last night... The fact made her really worried... She stood up straight and looked at the basin beside Yuri.

"Is Wolfram sick?" She asked with her eyes still focused on the basin as she remembered how one of the maids took care of her whenever she was sick when she was still in the care of her neglectful relatives...

Yuri looked at the basin as well and smiled briefly to himself. He looked at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up. He knew that he was able to get his daughter's attention which made him flash a smile of assurance. Even though that smile he flashed was for his daughter to know that her second father is alright, worried eyes still met his. He sighed as he picked the basin up and encircled it with his left arm to prevent it from falling. His right hand was outstretched to hold his daughter's hand. He saw Greta put on a smile and place her hand onto his.

"It's Wolfram's sick day today, you know..." Yuri said as they started to walk together. "I'll be staying with Wolfram for a whole day, so don't worry about him, okay?"

Greta nodded and pondered on what she could do to help in the very least... The moment an idea popped into her mind, she looked at Yuri hoping it would immediately get his attention. Soon enough, the double-black looked at his daughter whose energy levels were back to normal.

"How about we give him some flowers to cheer him up?" Greta suggested with enthusiasm tainting every word. "You know how much he hated getting cooped up in one place and looking as if he's helpless... Maybe giving him some Beautiful Wolframs would make him less annoyed with his situation...!"

Yuri stopped walking which made Greta stop as well. He stared straight at the empty hallway and thought about his daughter's plan... For one thing, it was simply brilliant. And another is that it gave him an idea himself... A smirk came across his lips which made Greta a little curious with what her father was up to... Though, she did have a good feeling that whatever her father has on his mind is something that would make Wolfram pretty much angry and amused with him... She just chuckled inwardly and continued staring at the person beside her. The double-black was fine with the idea, but what made him ponder more was... When will they do the flower picking? That was the only question which remains.

"Greta, would it be alright if we attend to Wolfram first?" Yuri asked before they continued to walk. "I kind of promised Wolfram I'll be back as soon as I can..."

"Yup, it's okay with me! I want to help in taking care of Wolfram!" She exclaimed happily as she broke free from Yuri's grasp and jumped happily in front of him. "And besides, we don't want a cranky Wolfram shouting at you for the whole castle to hear!"

"That's true..." Yuri replied as he trailed after his daughter who was happily skipping towards her fathers' room.

Greta stopped in front of the door and waited for her father. Yuri slowly turned the knob and peeked in to see if Wolfram was asleep. He saw the blonde face the direction opposite to his and still wrapped up with the blanket he was in earlier. He slowly opened the door a little wider to let Greta's head pop in to have a peek.

"Yuri... If you want to come in, just come in... It isn't as if something in here would kill you..." Wolfram said annoyed and turned to the direction of the door.

"Wolfram...!" A little girl exclaimed and ran towards him.

Wolfram was sitting up when he was tackled back down by his princess. The two laughed as Yuri slowly came in and closed the door behind him. The double-black liked seeing his family having fun... Yes, they were family... The only thing just missing was something to make it legal... But, legal or not, they're still his family... He put the basin beside the tray of medicine and vitamins. By the time he did, it seems that Greta and Wolfram were already engaging themselves in a gentle tickle fight.

"Greta, why are...you here...?" Wolfram said in between laughs.

"That's because I want to take care of you too, silly!" Greta managed to say without laughing because she was the tickler at the moment...

"But, I don't want you to get sick because of me!" Wolfram said and evaded all of Greta's attacks to tickle him.

"Stop tickling each other, you two." Yuri said firmly with his hands on his waist. "Wolfram, your fever might get worse which would give me a pretty good reason to trap you in this room for another day... And Greta, I don't think you want to give Wolfram a headache, do you?"

Greta shook her head and removed herself from the bed.

Wolfram just pouted and harrumphed. He lied more comfortably with the blanket back on. As he did, Yuri removed the hands from his waist and went over to the night stand. He got the cloth which was submerged in the water.

"I didn't mean to stop you from having fun..." Yuri said as he wrung the wash cloth.

Greta sat down on the side where she's closest to Wolfram.

Yuri folded the wash cloth into a rectangular shape and placed it on the blonde's forehead. He saw a smile form on the blonde's lips. He took it as a sign of peace...

"That feels nice..." Wolfram commented and slowly let his eyelids cover his eyes.

A few minutes later, Wolfram's two nurses heard him sleep talking which indicates that their patient was already asleep...

Hours passed by and by the time Wolfram woke up, it was lunch...

He could tell because his personal double-black nurse was holding a tray with a bowl of soup and buttered bread. With sleepy eyes, he stared at the double-black boy for a little while and closed his eyes again. He didn't feel like eating... He just wanted to sleep through the day and night... He didn't even feel like being conscious at all... He heard a sigh coming from his daughter and a sigh from his fiancé.

"At this rate, he'll skip late lunch and if possible, he might skip dinner..." Yuri said.

"Wolfram, wake up... If you don't eat even a few spoons of your lunch, you'll be staying here for another day!" Greta tried not to scold her father for being stubborn.

"Just eat a little... After that, you can go back to sleep again..." Yuri urged gently. "Can you please sit up and eat a few tablespoons?"

Yuri and Greta stared at Wolfram anticipating an answer. After a full minute, the two sighed again... They looked at each other stating it was time to get plan B up and running...

"Yuri... I'm hungry... Aren't you getting hungry too?" Greta asked as she_ pretended_ to have an upset stomach.

Yuri placed on hand on his stomach and balanced the tray with the other. He pouted and looked at the blonde. The only difference between Greta and him was that he really didn't have his lunch yet... That way plan B would be really effective.

"Yeah... But, I promised that I won't eat until Wolfram eats, remember?" Yuri said whining. "And, I'm not going to eat unless he does..."

"What?" Wolfram immediately sat up and opened his eyes. "You haven't eaten yet?"

Yuri gave him an innocent look and a goofy smile to boot.

Wolfram got a headache for his sudden movement and because of Yuri's pure idiocy.

"Why didn't you eat yet?" Wolfram more likely exclaimed than asked.

"That's because I know you won't eat unless I don't..." Yuri said with a pout. "If you don't eat even at least ten tablespoons of soup and place at least three bites on the bread, then I won't eat..."

"And, you're dragging Greta along this scheme of yours, aren't you?" Wolfram shouted instead of asked with his angry eyes glaring at his fiancé.

"Yes... Yes, I am..." Yuri gave his little girl a quick wink before he looked at Wolfram again. "And, I'm sure she wouldn't mind acting as a persuading instrument for your sake... Am I right, Greta?"

Wolfram looked at the brunette beside him and saw her nod vigorously. He sighed and looked down. A few seconds later, he began to cough and once he contained himself, he looked at Yuri who was holding the tray of soup and bread on it. He took it and slowly ate spoonfuls and occasionally gnaw on the bread until he finished the whole thing. He must've been hungrier than he thought... He forgot about something... Slowly, he put his hand on his forehead as Yuri retrieved the tray from him.

"Your fever went down so I removed the wash cloth..." Yuri said absentmindedly.

"Oh..." Wolfram said and leaned closer to the head board.

"Say 'ah'..." Greta said enthusiastically.

Wolfram looked at his left and saw his daughter armed with pills, a spoonful of vitamins and a glass of water. He gulped; there was no escape and he knew that...

"Yeah, Wolfram, open your mouth and drink your medicine... It seems your cough came back..." Yuri said as he held the glass of water that Wolfram thought Greta was holding. "We don't want you to get sicker now, do we?"

Wolfram opened his mouth after seeing that there was no way to continue the conversation about getting one's medication and getting sick... Like it or not, he has to receive another dose... The vitamins were first, a drink of water came next, and the pills were after that and another drink of water... Finishing the glass of water, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his nightgown and gave the glass to Yuri with one eye open and the other closed.

"Are you happy now? I got my medication and my vitamins..." Wolfram said ruefully. "Now, eat your meals..."

Yuri chuckled a little. Greta giggled alongside her father.

"I already ate my meal... Yuri was plain too stubborn to eat his..." Greta corrected her blonde father.

"That's true..." Yuri supported his daughter's answer. "And besides, how could I eat after pissing you off...?"

"How about this...? You'll piss me off even more if you don't eat." Wolfram said with his hands turning into fists; what they say about sick people is true... They're crankier than usual... "And, I don't think you'd want to do that..."

Yuri put on a big smile even though in doing so would endanger his life. He brought up a bouquet flowers and placed them on Wolfram's lap.

"Greta and I picked them... I hope that will lessen your temper even just a bit." Yuri said.

Greta put on a grin. She loved how this is going... She rarely get the chance to see the sweetness her father would exchange due to either she's not there to witness it or she wasn't allowed to see it...

Wolfram stared at the bouquet on his lap... It was a mix of Beautiful Wolframs and Yuri's Naïveté. He could help but unclench his fists and pick the bouquet up... That was really sweet of his fiancé and daughter... He admired the bouquet by playing with the flowers and by staring at it without looking. He was about to look up to thank them when he heard a sneeze which made him look up for a different reason.

"ACHOO!"

The blonde's attention was directed to his fiancé who was holding a flower really close to his nose. He raised an eyebrow and slightly flinched when he heard the sneeze Yuri emitted.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Wolfram asked as he put down the bouquet with his eyes still glued to Yuri.

"He's fine..." Greta answered for her double-black father. "He's just allergic to the flower he's holding..."

"It's called a dandelion..." Yuri was interrupted by another sneeze. "As I was saying, the only flower I'm allergic to is a dandelion..."

"Then why did you-?"

Wolfram was interrupted by another sneeze.

"That's because I don't want you to be only one sneezing around, you know!"

Yuri sneezed again.

Greta giggled; she knew that it was coming...

Wolfram couldn't feel sorrier for Yuri... But, he knew what the other wanted...

"Put that flower down and come here..." Wolfram said as he patted the free space there was on the bed for Yuri to sit on.

Yuri gave the dandelion to Greta for her to play with and sat down to the space Wolfram recommended him. His eyes widened when Wolfram smirked and grabbed his collar. He was slowly dragged closer to the blonde's face via collar.

"Happy Valentine's Day too, Yuri... I guess it wasn't as a bad as I thought..." Wolfram whispered and closed the gap between them.

Greta squealed in the inside as she watched her fathers kiss ever so passionately...

Remembering that Greta was in their presence, the two broke it after a few seconds which slightly disappointed their daughter.

"Kissing in front of me is alright, you know!" Greta exclaimed.

The couple laughed and in a few moments, Greta joined in the laughter too...

"We can continue what we've started when Greta's out of the room..." Wolfram whispered to Yuri's ear. "Oh and, thanks for your thoughtfulness..."

"Happy Sick Day, Wolfram..." Yuri whispered back and stole one last kiss in front of Greta...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I hope it was worth the time spent reading it! Please review!


End file.
